The inability to access toilet facilities is a problem often encountered by people located in outdoor environments. These include such as campers, hikers, and hunters, as well as notably law enforcement field personal involved in such as observation or long-term surveillance activities.
Examples of portable toilets exhibiting a biodegradable material are known and include such as the systems shown in Biesinger et al. 2010/0275362 and Kallmann et al. 2009/0038066. Additional relevant examples of the prior art include the biodegradable and foldable/disposable toilet of McGuire U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,301. Heumann 2009/0165199 teaches a related portable, disposable and recyclable toilet.